The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pouches and pet accessories and more specifically relates to a pet waste and personal items pouch system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many pet owners, and especially dog owners, enjoy taking their pet for walks in their neighborhood, in parks, and virtually everywhere they go. Sometimes the walk is done at a leisurely pace and other times the pace is more brisk. For sanitary reasons these pet owners understand that they need to collect any waste their pet deposits. Many times the pet owners carry their own collection bags and equipment. Many neighborhoods have constructed waste stations encouraging the pet owner to retrieve a collection bag for their pet's waste and use the station to dispose of the waste.
However, many times the pet owner will carry their own collection bags and other items they may wish to use during the walk, including car and house keys, a hand sanitizer and toys for their pet. Additionally, in our multi-tasking culture, many people carry their cell phones, tablets, and other small electronics, such as MP3 players, with them wherever they go including when they are walking their pet. Sometimes the pet owner wears clothing with pockets to accommodate these devices, and other times they are wearing clothing without pockets. Whether the pet owner is wearing clothing with pockets or not, they often feel frustrated trying to handle everything at the same time while trying to watch their pet continually. Individuals need a means to carry all their personal items and whatever they use for their pet and an easy, sanitary way to handle any waste issues.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,809 to Allison Marie Fingerett et al., U.S. Pub No. 2006/0054107 to Sandra L. Baker, U.S. Pat. No. D393,504 to Janice S. Elsman, U.S. Pat. No. D651,767 to Julie A. Dias, U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0186539 to Kenny A. Johnston, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,017 to Joseph M. Lindsay. This art is representative of pet accessories. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a pet waste and personal items pouch system should provide the ability to easily and accessibly hold materials used for waste collection and personal items and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable pet waste and personal items pouch system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.